


A human game of Chess

by Little_sparrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sparrow/pseuds/Little_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I did this work a while ago... I'd like to think I've improved since then, but for now, you'll have to excuse any spelling mistakes, or poorly arranged sentences. :P Anyways, it's also unfinished, so rest-assured I have every intention that Sherlock will save Amy. Also, if any of you guys like this, even slightly, then feel free to leave me some-kind of feed back. :D</p><p>Also, just to be safe, I don't own anything except the two OC character's in this story. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A human game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I did this work a while ago... I'd like to think I've improved since then, but for now, you'll have to excuse any spelling mistakes, or poorly arranged sentences. :P Anyways, it's also unfinished, so rest-assured I have every intention that Sherlock will save Amy. Also, if any of you guys like this, even slightly, then feel free to leave me some-kind of feed back. :D
> 
> Also, just to be safe, I don't own anything except the two OC character's in this story. :)

It seemed her body was processing what was happening before she was, and as the tears began to stream down her cheeks, she felt her knees give way below her, and she slumped to the ground. It was like all of a sudden she had no control over her body, as if each limb was lined with lead. She began to feel light headed, and an overwhelming sense of dizziness swept over her. Struggling to make her lips move, and her throat make any sound, she looked up, and asked “Why”? 

The monster that stood before her glanced for a moment down at the dying woman, who was crumpling to the floor at his feet. In a nonchalant, way he said incredulously “Why does anyone do anything….because they can…because I enjoy this.” He rolled his eyes, and snorted, “You should see your face right now! You have this shocked expression all over it, like you didn’t see this coming, well…I suppose you probably didn’t.” He swayed back and forth on his heels, casually scrolling through the contacts list on Amy’s phone. 

Again he looked down at her, no presence of pity on his face, “I should warn you.” He paused, pulled a face in slight concentration and said “Yeah, I’ve heard this next part isn’t so pleasant, I mean for you that is, doesn’t bother me.” Again he paused and said allowed “Found him!” As he began writing a text message, he continued “Well I suppose dying is never very much fun.” 

He frowned, this time a look of disgust on his face, “You still have this look of surprise on your face. Doesn’t take much to stun you I suppose. As you can probably tell, your body’s shutting down on you. In simpleton terms, as the toxin’s spreading through your body, it’s ‘switching off’ your functions, first your extremities, your hands, your legs, your muscles, then your internal organs, like your liver, your lungs… your heart.” 

It registered in Amy’s head that everything he said was true, it was all happening. She could tell her body to yell, to kick, to fight back, but it was like trying to move a mountain…it was impossible. No longer able to support herself, her muscles gave way, and from her slumping position, she fell side-ways to the floor. She assumed it would have hurt, but she couldn’t even feel that any more. 

Each breath was a struggle, her chest felt so heavy, and she began to lose focus, found it hard to concentrate on what her murder was saying. “It was never about you, or at least, it wasn’t to start with. Then I’m afraid you just sort of kept getting in the way. I would say I’m sorry, but I’m really not. I quite enjoyed it actually.” By now he was crouching down, leaning close to her ear so she could hear him. 

He rubbed his lips absent mindedly, “You might be interested to know, I just sent a text message to your Knight in shining armour, want to know what it says?” His voice took on a tone of self-delight, as he said, it says, “Check mate. You see that’s the best part of this whole game, you won’t die because of me. You’ll die because of him, he’s the only one who could find you… he’s the only one that could find me. But it’s his choice, rescue you, or find me. And that, is why Sherlock Holmes, will be responsible for your death.”  
He put Amy’s phone down beside her head, and stood up. “Now, I really don’t have time to stick around. Save me a nice spot in the after-life…” he paused, almost thoughtfully, “We grow up, hearing that good always wins, that love never fails, that it’s the stronger stuff…but I think we both know, that’s a lie. Everything is just one big lie…he won’t come, he’d rather find me. Because that’s how he works.” He straightened, and sniffed, his moment of temporary humanity gone, and coldly stepped over the body of Amy Cooper. 

The ‘Master of Disguise’, as he called himself, left the empty warehouse to catch his plain, with a smug, self-satisfied look on his face.


End file.
